Nucleep
Nucleep is a Nuclear Ender-Creeper that has lost its memory from before entering the Valley due to his great rivals' weapon, and his soul has now been split into three, which makes him have retrograde amnesia and dissociative personality disorder. This article will go into the three souls that split, not the original version. Category:Characters Category:Males Biography Nucleep was technically born when the old Nucleep was separated from his body back in the Box. After dealing with a bunch of local shenanigans in the Valley he met up with Wily, Angelina, Sydney, Angie, and Cali. He was then forced to fight the Horsemen with everyone, failed and ended up in a new Valley. Appearance Combine a Mutant Creeper with an Evolved Creeper Boss, and add an antenna on top. That's the shape. Now imagine it with an Enderman skin. Then think of purple Flux infecting the body. Add several cybernetic parts on the face and body. Finally, diagonal yellow stripes on the legs. Now you get an idea. Personality Nucleep has three personalities. The AI refers to them as Nucleep A, Nucleep B, and Nucleep C. He switches between them every time he sleeps, from A to B to C and then back to A again, and so on (unless the plot dictates). Nucleep A The utopian hippie Nucleep. He is optimistic, and wants everybody to generally have a good life and also to introduce technology to uplift them into the modern day socially and technologically. Does not believe in gods, but more receptive to magic. However he believes that the future lies in a anarcho-communist transhuman world, and that is the way people should go. Nucleep B The evil selfish Nucleep, who just wants to be at the top of the hierarchy and everyone to serve him. The most skeptical of the existence of gods, and religions, and magic. His final goal is total world domination and immortal god hood. He is capable of working with others if the end goal benefits him in some way and/or the plan's failure results in a negative impact to him (I.e. Death) Nucleep C The logical, smart Nucleep, who thinks things through, and adjusts his plans for the occasion. Also wants the natives to make their own path, and does not want to interfere with their natural development. Wants his condition to be fixed and his memory back before his other two selves wreck everything else. He is open to new ideas all the time and is receptive to the existance and/or nonexistance of things, and only does things that would bring the best outcome for all. (He would kill himself to save everyone else, although he would look for solutions that would save everyone including him first. This also means he can lie, although he can only lie when the lie is better than the truth, for example he would not reveal the AI because it would warrant unnecessary questions that are not needed for the task at hand and would eventually be detrimental to the group as a whole. It's also near-impossible for people to tell the difference) Abilities A list of them is here: Can shoot TNT from any of its 3 heads Can produce TNT at will Can jump really high, makes a crater upon landing Can control all creepers and create its own Can summon lightning (not far from him though) Can teleport other people regardless of whether it teleports itself or not (The longer the distance and the more the mass, the more energy it takes) Explosion. Yes, it's a fission-fusion-antimatter device that will blow up when he dies. Also includes fire which could spread Can breathe in space Can survive reentry When one head is cut off two more grow back - like a hydra Is healed from explosions Has a chameleon-like ability to blend with his surroundings Completely silent until you actually look at him He can teleport anywhere (The longer the distance and the more the mass, the more energy it takes) Regeneration. As in the kinds in actual lizards. (Grows a limb when it's cut off) And the kind that both Wolverine and the Doctor have. Weaknesses Afraid of water and cats. Is too large to go into normal doors Relationships He has a very complicated relationship with his AI but otherwise it really depends on the personality. A cares for all life, B is apathetic and C is indifferent.